<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pseudo sun by jaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394242">pseudo sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie'>jaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Fairies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Breeding, Captivity, Flower fairies, Flower sex, Flowers, Forced Pregnancy, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pollination, Sensuality, Stranger Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, Wings, flower anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The flower fairies have existed on a remote island for centuries. Away from the humans, they live their simple lives oblivious to the dangers ready to pounce from the boats on the surrounding waters. Harry is enjoying a beautiful day sunning himself when he is snatched for his rare flower. Trapped and drugged, he is taken away to an unfamiliar place where he is held captive in a strange environment. As soon as he feels a breath of fresh air, his real purpose is revealed.  It doesn't feel right, but he can't do anything about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Fairies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 3.4: Sin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pseudo sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Part One or Part Two of this series, please start there.</p>
<p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Harry a while to become aware of anything but the tingling feeling down into his center.  When he finally did, he found Louis spread out next to him with his bloom open to the sun.  His arms were up behind his head and Harry stared at the beauty of his wide petals.  Harry’s eyes followed them into his center when he paused.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your pistil?” he asked abruptly in the stillness of the afternoon.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your anthers?” Louis replied in a mocking tone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry went red and quickly looked away, curling his petals back in to hide himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how it is here,” Louis answered softly after a moment.  “It’s what they do here.  They manipulate nature.  They have no morals because they don’t look at us as people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would they…” Harry couldn’t even find the right words.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sliced it off the same way they probably snipped your anthers.  They didn’t like my bulbs so they just use me to pollinate others instead.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that won’t grow back next season,” Harry realized with horror.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sadly looked down and let his finger run across the scarred bump at his center.  “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hurt Harry’s heart.  Not all fairies chose to have their own bulbs, but at least they all had the option.  For Louis that had been stripped away forever.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly let his petals relax, curling open once again.  There they were, side by side, two halves when they both should have remained whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Harry asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep us for the scent of our blooms.  They draw out the oils and force cross pollination for certain scents.  That’s what I’ve been able to figure out so far.  They take photographs of blooms sometimes too.  I haven’t seen them, but some others have.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t believe it.  He’d seen photographs before but never of something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do I get to go home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis laughed bitterly.  “I’ve been here for many seasons.  Too many seasons.  I don’t think I’ll ever go home.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s heart continued to throb with a deep ache.  To never see the island again broke him.  He missed the waterfalls and the sounds around him.  He missed seeing the new babies that would be planted each year.  He missed the fresh air and the sunlight that he had been deprived of for so long.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to have his first bulbs far from home as well.  His first bulbs with a stranger in a strange place.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you pollinated before?” Harry asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many times.  You’re full of questions.  The others don’t talk so much.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other’s hide,” Harry said as he thought of the fiery red fairy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not a lot to talk about,” Louis shrugged and closed his eyes like the conversation was over.  Harry’s mind continued to spin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had other bulbs?” Harry still asked when he couldn’t stand to hold back anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try not to think about it.  Soon they’ll take you out and put another in and I pretend like none of it ever happened.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to plant any bulbs in here anyway,” Harry said as he looks at their confinement even if they were able to see the sun and stretch their wings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because you won’t get a chance to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let the comment go as he stretched out in the grass.  Being pollinated and soaking up so much sun at once had made him sleepy and he just didn’t want to think anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was growing dark when Harry woke and his bloom had naturally folded back into itself in with the setting sun.  Louis led him to the hollow in the little tree and they both found a comfortable place to curl up for the night.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve left you here longer than normal,” Louis commented as he divided the food that was much better than the dried moss that was dropped into Harry’s square.  “They usually take the others right after it’s done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think that means?” Harry asked through a mouthful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “Maybe they want to be sure it happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand this place,” Harry curled in on himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest.  He felt swollen and tender beneath his bud as he did, the movement making him tingle.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easier if you don’t try to understand it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Louis had fallen asleep, Harry gently and experimentally pressed around the area beneath his bud.  So that was where his bulbs were already growing.  He knew it didn’t take much to start the process and Louis had been very thorough.  One would have done the trick just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it was unexpected, Harry still found himself at least a little excited for his first bulbs.  They would be beautiful combined with Louis’, he could already tell.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When morning came, Harry took advantage of the gentle morning light.  He opened his bloom and massaged around the base to relieve the strange pressure he was already feeling there.  Louis joined him a short time later and their blooms seemed drawn to each other.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he had before, Louis crawled over him until their blooms were aligned, their petals delicately touching.  Harry knew what to expect this time and wanted it, his stigma clenching in anticipation.  He shivered when Louis’ anther slid in deep, everything extra sensitive.  It was different than the time before, Louis going slow and taking his time while inside Harry’s body.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already having your bulbs,” Harry said softly as Louis’ anther poked in deep.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.  This is just for you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry whimpered and let the tickling tingle flow through his body.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my favourite fairy,” Louis whispered, “The most beautiful bloom.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would definitely pollinate with Louis again, no question.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could still feel the tingles when he was removed from the cage and placed back into his square.  He let himself ride the high for a little longer, touching the tip of his pisil and sliding a finger down through his stigma.  He made himself come at least several more times as he hid away in his little tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to feel bloated within the first few days, his lower stomach swelling out in a slight curve.  Harry needed the light of the sun.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the light of the sun.  Within a few weeks, he almost couldn’t stand it anymore.  The cramping from his aching bud and beneath was starting to become too much to bear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it was turned on, Harry found himself more drawn to the purple light whenever it was on.  As his bulbs grew, he started to understand why the other fairies exposed themselves in such a place.  Harry wanted to do it too.  He couldn’t get it out of his mind until his bloom made the decision for him and unfurled on its own one day when it turned on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a weak comparison, but gave him at least a little relief.  He smoothed his hands gently over his petals and slid a hand up and down his pistil.  He didn’t even care who saw anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came with a sob when he circled a finger around his stigma, the relief flooding down through his body.  The muscles that were usually clenched tight began to relax and he breathed through it.  His body still craved the warm rays of the sun, but for now it was better than nothing.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>